Keep on Coloring
"Keep on Coloring" is the fourth episode of Object Oppose. It was posted on February 9th, 2016. Narrative The Beginning Before Kaelyn was about to leave to go back home, Tiffany thanked her for visiting. So Tiffany now has Tori to keep her company. After Tiffany said "it looks like it's just you and me" to Tori, she had to use the bathroom. After she was done, she stretched her body. The Elimination Tiffany reminded The Motor Tires about the elimination. The people on Team Motor Tires had to vote one their members to be eliminated. The members can't vote Gear, because he has an immunity. Since Gear has an immunity, Tiffany said he has to go first. Gear obviously vote Taoism to be eliminated. Tiffany told Ying and Yang that they had to decide on one person to be eliminated. Yang voted Leaf to be eliminated, because he slapped him in episode two. Ying didn't know who to vote, so he agreed to vote Leaf. Leaf voted Taoism to be eliminated, so did Phone and Flashlight. Tiffany wasn't surprised that Taoism was eliminated, because she thought he was mean to everyone. Before she eliminated him, she told his evil personality that nobody likes him, because he's a jerk. Then she told his good personality that he's just as worst as his evil personality. Tiffany thinks that Ying is lazy, because he never stops Yang from doing bad things. When Tiffany said that Ying and Yang were both idiots, it pissed them off. Taoism went rage on Tiffany. He came at her, but she made the TV jump over him. He tripped over a baseball bat. When he saw it, he grabbed it and tried to get her by hitting the television with it. Once Taoism was close to Tiffany, she eliminated him. The Challenge When Tiffany about to say what the next challenge is, she heard someone complaining. Cookie begged the Cherries to give him a slice of their pizza. Kordia asked Stella if they should give Cookie some pizza, Stella shook no. The Cherries got annoyed by Cookie still complaning. Tiffany came in asking what was going on. Cookie told Tiffany that the Cherries wouldn't give him some of their pizza to him. Cookie said to himself that he would do anything to get what he wants. Tiffany said that he was in luck, same with the Cherries. Tiffany told them that she was hosting a reality show. she asked Cookie and the Cherries if they wanted to be in Object Oppose, they shook yes. Tiffany introduced Cookie and the Cherries to the contestants. Since there were two people (actually three, but two are attached to each other), Tiffany each newbie on different teams, she pit Cookie on Team Ever Glue Stix while she put the Cherries on Team Motor Tires. The next challenge was a drawing contest. Tiffany gave each team a sheet of paper, four crayons, and a crayon erased that she invented herself. Cookie asked his teammate on what to draw, Puff Ball decided to draw a outdoor picture that has grass, a sun, and a rainbow. Meanwhile, the Cherries saw Leaf's picture, and they thought it looked weird. Stella asked Leaf on what he was drawing, he was drawing. While Soap Bottle was drawing the rainbow with the pink crayon first, Puff Ball told him to use the blue crayon first. After fourty-five seconds, Stella told Leaf that his drawing looked f**king terrible. She pushed him and started the picture from scratch. Gel Ball was glad that his team was finished. He high-fived Puff Ball and Cookie, even though he has arms, he high-fived him with his foot. Judging Time After a minute, Tiffany told everyone that time was up (but she didn't have a time limit for them). Since The Ever Glue Stix finished their picture, Tiffany told them to come up first. She liked their, but when she saw The Motor Tires' picture, she said she liked their picture better, which disappointed The Ever Glue Stix. Tiffany told them that it had more color, and that's what counts in the challenge. So The Motor Tires win. The Ending For a while, Tiffany was talking to herself about The Ever Glue Stix always losing. She mention it while she was taking her bath. When Tiffany was sitting on her bed in her underwear, she was thinking about looking at her email before she gets ready for bed. She didn't see any new emails from her family, but she saw a note from The Object Company saying that they had voting on her staying and or leaving Object Oppose. Tiffany hoped that she got the most stays after February 10th. Check back in episode five. Deleted Scene At the beginng after Tiffany stretched, she played a song called "Satisfaction" which distracted Gear and Phone while they formed a truce, including Taoism. Tiffany was showing them her outfit and how she looks. Phone said that she looked amazing while Gear and Taoism fainted by her being sexy. Tiffany told everyone about what she got for Christmas. Since she goes to a japenese school, she told everyone that she knows how to speak japanese. Voting Trivia *New contestants: **Cookie **Cherries *For the deleted scene, it was going be shown on youtube, but it got deleted. *The first episode that's not posted on a holiday. *Tiffany wear her gym uniform that she got for Christmas. **Tori is wearing a skirt, a T-shirt, and a princess hat. *New Upgrades **More assets for the eyes and mouth **Tiffany's outfit **Tori's outfit *The elimination was a refence to the elimination from "Sugar Rush" in Inanimate Insanity. *Cookie begging the Cherries to give some of their pizza to him is a reference to Binders Keepers of Object Havoc. Category:Episodes